


In (One Of Many) Dark Enclosed Spaces, or, In The Closet Again - Holiday Ficlet

by AylaTheBunny



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur is a Very Patient Individual, Eames is Crafty, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Smooching, This would be G Rated if it weren't for the Guns and Eames being Present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylaTheBunny/pseuds/AylaTheBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the real world and there is a closet in which our heroes are forced (or should that be 'forced'?) to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In (One Of Many) Dark Enclosed Spaces, or, In The Closet Again - Holiday Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the unbetaed ficlets I set out in my December holiday cards for 2011, enjoy <3

Arthur sighed heavily. Why? Why was it every time he called Eames in on a job lately it ended up with them in a dark closet together, guns held at the ready. This time it was in the real world though which at least made for a change. One not exactly for the better but a change none the less. The snow had been falling heavily for hours now, so hopefully it had obscured their footprints leading into the old building, hiding them even further than the closet well within the maze of hallways. He could now just feel Eames grinning and he groaned inwardly before speaking quietly, “What. This is all your fault you know.”

Eames smirked and leaned forward, evidently having disregarded any danger they were in, well into Arthur's much diminished personal space. “And I've gotten us out of it. They won't find us darling. It also gives me an opportunity to do this somewhere other than a dream, where you can't run away.” 

That was all the warning Arthur had before Eames was kissing him and he was lost in the feel of it. The all too real and wonderful feel of the kiss, all other thoughts and doubts brushed away.


End file.
